


Golden Sin Smut Shots

by Lewd_Latias (Latias425)



Category: Super Smash Brothers, 罪と罰 地球の継承者 | Sin and Punishment (Video Game), 黄金の太陽 | Golden Sun Series
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias425/pseuds/Lewd_Latias
Summary: Just a series of smutty Isaac x Saki one-shots.
Relationships: Amamiya Saki/Robin | Isaac





	Golden Sin Smut Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac finds Saki acting strange one morning, and soon finds that it's because of his apparent feelings for him. Will Isaac turn Saki down, or will it be the start of something new for the two of them?

It was just a typical morning at the Assist Trophy Apartment, but for two particular Assists, it was the beginning of a day that would forever change how they felt about each other.

Isaac awoke with a yawn as he sat up in his bed, having a pretty bad case of bed-head. Eyes barely open, he slumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to go relieve himself. His roommate, Saki Amamiya, watched him from the top bunk bed, and couldn't help but stare. _'Man, Isaac's looking pretty sexy today.'_ he thought before sighing. _'Should I tell him?'_ he asked himself. _'No, I can't. He doesn't have that kind of interest.'_

Saki didn't know when exactly he started to see Isaac in that way, but he had been having feelings for the Adept for quite some time. Isaac had always been his best friend since the Brawl days, and he loved absolutely everything about him, from his personality to his looks, and with all the crazy adventures the two had been on during their time in Smash, that love had only gotten stronger. Saki never bothered to tell Isaac how he felt, mostly out of fear of how he (and any other Assist that might find out) would react. Would he be understanding, but ultimately turn him down since he didn't have that kind of interest in other males, or absolutely disgusted and wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore? Either way, Saki knew the chances of Isaac accepting his desire to have them be more than friends was very minuscule, if not less than zero percent.

Saki snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of the toilet flushing coming from the bathroom, which meant that Isaac was going to come out any second. He quickly got out of bed and stood by the bathroom door as it opened, greeting his roommate with a wide smile. "Hey, morning, Isaac! Did you sleep well?"

"Uhh...yeah." Isaac answered, still a bit groggy, but as he walked by, he shot straight up as he felt a pinch from behind, quite literally on his behind, and he quickly turned to face Saki. "Saki, did...did you just pinch my butt?"

"What? No man, why would I want to pinch your butt?" Saki asked, and quickly went into the bathroom and shut the door before Isaac could question. _'Did I really just do that?'_

* * *

After getting dressed, the two headed downstairs to the main dining room to have breakfast with the rest of the Assists.

After getting their food and sitting down at a table, Saki stared at Isaac as he was busy eating. _'Man, Isaac looks kinda cute when he's eating.'_ he thought as he picked up a sausage with his fork and put it in his mouth. Having that thick, juicy piece of meat in his mouth was making him feel a bit horny, especially since he was still staring at Isaac, and his mind began to wander as he slid the sausage in and out of his mouth, imagining himself on his knees in front of the Adept, who had his pants down and was moaning while he was sucking away at a certain organ between his legs. _'Oh Isaac, what wouldn't I give to have a taste of your thick, delicious co-'_

"Saki, what are you doing?" Saki snapped out of his daydream to see Isaac giving him a confused look.

"Uhh...just eating my breakfast." Saki answered, taking a bite out of his sausage while Isaac still looked at him with uncertainty.

 _'Saki's been acting really weird. First he pinches my butt and now he does...that?'_ Now that Isaac thought about it, Saki had been looking at him strangely, not just this morning, but several days before, as sometimes he would catch him staring at him rather lovingly. Could it be because...no, it couldn't be. Even if Saki _did_ like him...in that way, he didn't think he could return those feelings as he didn't really have any kind of romantic interest in anyone at the apartment. Well, there was Lyn, who he had crushed on for quite a while when they first arrived at the apartment, but that eventually died down when it became clear to him that she didn't have that same kind of interest in him. Isaac never showed that kind of interest in other guys, so he didn't think Saki would be any different, they were just friends and nothing more. Still, that nagging feeling ate at his mind. _'No, he can't possibly like me like that...does he?'_

Isaac really wanted to know if his suspicions were true, so after breakfast, the two were back in their room.

"So, you said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Saki asked.

Isaac nodded. "Yes Saki, I wanna know what's been going on with you. You've been acting weird all morning and been giving me all these weird looks, so what is it? Was there a reason you pinched my butt?"

Saki's eyes widened. He knew Isaac had him cornered and sighed. Time for the truth to come out. "Isaac...would you believe me if I said that it's because I...woke up gay this morning?"

Isaac gave him a strange look. "Saki, what are you talking about? You can't just 'wake up gay'. What's that even supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is...this morning I realized that I've been having these strange feelings for you for...I don't know how long, and...it's like I want you to be more than just my best friend." Isaac didn't say anything and just stared blankly. "Look man, if you're disgusted and don't want anything to do with me now, I totally understand. Your homeworld may have a thing against...you know, guys liking other guys and...you know what, I should just stop talking."

"Saki..." Isaac began, but what came next was completely unexpected. Saki grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him into a rather deep kiss. His eyes went wide, but he didn't try to pull away as it was causing a strange feeling inside him...was he actually enjoying it?

The kiss only lasted for a moment as Saki broke it and looked away once he saw the shocked expression frozen on Isaac's face. "Isaac, I-I'm sorry, man. I just...didn't know what came over me."

"Saki..."

"You didn't like it, I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"No Saki, I...I actually kind of liked it."

"Wait, really? You did?" Saki asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it was just so sudden that it really caught me off guard."

Saki felt a glimmer of hope as he asked, "Isaac, do...do you really feel the same way about me that I do you?"

"Well..." Isaac thought about it, as while he had previously doubted having an attraction to other males, that kiss had made him feel different in a way that he had never felt before. It was making him want more. "Saki...while I never really thought about you...in that way before, when you kissed me, it made me realize that maybe I was wrong about...you know, liking other guys."

"So...is that a yes?"

Isaac nodded. "Yes, Saki. I guess you can say that I really like you too."

Saki smiled widely, the heavy weights of doubt being lifted as he hugged Isaac tightly. "Isaac...I love you, man. Want me to show you how much I love you?"

"Sure, Saki. What exactly do you-woah!" Isaac yelped as he suddenly found himself falling back onto his bed. Saki stood above him, staring right into his beautiful blue eyes and cupping his cheeks before kissing him again, this time a bit more passionately. Once again, Isaac didn't try to resist as instead his hands moved up to Saki's sides while he returned the kiss with just as much passion. After a moment, Saki brushed his tongue against Isaac's lips, demanding entrance, to which the Adept allowed and soon they were exploring every nook and cranny of each other's mouths with their arms wrapped around the other.

And then Saki heard it, a small moan escaping Isaac's lips, and it sparked something inside him. It had unlocked the hidden desires that he had been having for the earth bender, and it seemed that he could no longer control himself as he deepened the kiss and began to grind their crotches together.

Isaac gasped as he began to feel a hardening sensation in his pants, pulling away from the kiss and moaning, "S-Saki..."

Hearing Isaac moan his name like that was only making Saki even more aroused as he began to grind even harder and a hand reached for the Adept's scarf, tugging on it until it became loose and he dropped it on the floor.

Isaac shivered a bit as he felt the rather chilly air on his now exposed neck. "S-Saki, what are you-ah!" he gasped when he felt a peck on his neck, and soon he began to moan out as Saki kept grazing on his neck, lightly sucking on the spots he kissed and leaving small hickeys behind. "S-Saahh...Saaahhhki..." he moaned, slurring the half-Ruffian's name.

Now Saki was getting even hornier as he pulled away and noticed the arousal growing between their legs. "Isaac, I can't take this any longer. I want you so badly." He stared right into the other blonde's eyes and asked, "Do you want me too?"

Isaac looked up at him and nodded. "Yes, Saki. I do."

"Thanks, man. That's all I needed to hear." Saki smiled as he undid the belt around Isaac's waist and lifted up his shirt a bit before moving down to his pants and pulling them down, exposing his lower body. He blushed brightly as he took in the sight of his bare legs and that semi-erect cock...as much as he wanted to dive right in and get to sucking that cock, this was his first time and probably Isaac's as well, so he decided to start small by gently kissing the soft, perfectly smooth skin on those thighs. Isaac moaned with each ministration and he felt his cock get even harder. "Hmm, you seem pretty sensitive. Never really had anyone touch you here, huh?" Saki asked between kisses, to which the Adept only responded with another low moan.

Isaac felt his cock beginning to throb and gasped, "S-Saki...p-please..."

"Please what?" Saki asked as he moved away from his legs.

"P-Please...please do...my cock." Isaac answered, blushing a bit at that request.

Saki just smiled. "With pleasure." He moved up until his face met with that cock so that he could give it the attention it needed. It was a bit bigger than he imagined, and he wrapped a hand around it and began to slowly move it up and down the shaft, staring at that cock rather hungrily as pre-cum began to leak out. Curiously, he inched his head closer and gave the head a small lick, the salty-sweet taste of the pre spreading around on his tongue while Isaac shivered a bit.

"S-Saki..." he gasped, only to moan again, this time a bit louder, as Saki kept licking the head of his cock while going back to stroking the shaft.

"Mmm, you wanna cum, Isaac?" Saki asked, teasing his love a bit with the small licks.

"Ahh...yes Saki, I wanna cum. Please make me cum." Isaac pleaded.

"Whatever you want, love." Saki replied as he proceeded to take Isaac's cock into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. _'Oh yeah, his cock tastes even better than I thought.'_

Isaac felt his climax rising with every passing second, and soon it was getting harder to hold back. "S-Saki, I-I can't..." he tried to warn before moaning loudly as he released right in his partner's mouth.

Saki swallowed as much of his love's seed as he could and pulled away once it stopped and Isaac lay there panting as he came down from his orgasm. Seeing his lover all spent like that was making him so horny it was starting to hurt. "Isaac, I..." Saki hesitated for a moment. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I want to fuck you." Isaac made a sound of confusion and looked up at him. "If you don't want to, then we don't have to...you know...do it.

"No Saki, I...I can see you really want this, and...to be honest with you, I do too."

Saki smiled as he grabbed Isaac's sides and flipped him over so that he was lying on his stomach, practically drooling as he caught sight of that bare ass he had been wanting to fuck for so long. _'Oh god, I'm so horny, I can't take this!'_ He pulled the front of his shorts down to reveal his throbbing length, which was a bit bigger than Isaac's, but then realized something. "Wait, hold on." He got off the bed and dug through a drawer.

"Saki, what is it?" Isaac asked.

"Gotta get some lube." Saki answered as he took out a bottle containing a clear substance. "I don't want it to be painful for you." He opened the bottle and smeared some of the lube on his cock before getting behind Isaac and positioned himself with the other blonde's entrance, making him tense up.

Isaac turned his head to look at Saki. "Saki...please be gentle."

"Don't worry, man, I will." Saki assured as he held onto his lover's hips and slowly pushed in. Isaac took in a sharp breath and tightly clung onto the sheets as he felt a slight pain from being penetrated, and Saki was quick to sooth him as he leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck. "Relax, man. Relax." he whispered as he kept pushing. Isaac did his best to relax as Saki went deeper into him, whining a bit and still gripping the sheets. "Ugh, you're so tight." Saki groaned as he felt those tight walls clench his member, and once he was in a little more than halfway, he stopped so that they could both adjust for a moment. "Just tell me when you want me to start moving, okay?"

"Okay, Saki...you can start moving now."

"Okay, I'm moving." Saki nodded as he began to thrust, going slow and steady. Isaac still gripped the sheets as any discomfort he felt was quickly replaced with pleasure, and soon he was moaning lowly, grabbing his pillow and burying his face in it to muffle the moans. "Hey man, it's okay. Moan as loud as you want." Saki said as he moved a hand down to Isaac's cock, which had gotten hard again, and began to stroke it.

Now Isaac was moaning even louder as he felt Saki's warm hand around his cock. "S-Saki, p-p-please..."

"Please what?"

"P-Please...f-fuck me!"

Saki blinked. Never did he think he would ever hear Isaac actually say those words, but it was as clear as day that he really wanted him. "Okay Isaac, you want me? Then have me!" He began to thrust even faster, making Isaac moan out loud as he threw his head back, his face redder than a cherry.

This amount of pleasure was getting to be too much for Isaac as he felt his climax approaching fast with his cock twitching and throbbing in Saki's hand. "Saki, I-I can't...I'm cumming!" he cried as he began to spurt all over himself and the sheets. Just the sight of Isaac cumming on himself was enough to send Saki over the edge as he soon reached his climax, releasing his load deep inside his love.

Once the two came down, they lay there for a long moment panting with Saki on top of Isaac.

"Saki..." Isaac panted, breaking the silence. "That was..."

"Amazing." Saki finished for him as he slowly pulled out. "That was the best experience of my life right there."

Isaac moaned a little as he felt the sticky white slowly leak out of him. "Saki, that was great and all, but what if someone-"

Saki silenced him with a kiss. "You know, we don't have to tell anyone else about this."

"Yeah, you're right. It'll just be our little secret." And with that the two shared another kiss before lying beside each other as new lovers.


End file.
